


Size Matters

by Babybookd



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Ukay-ukay, medjo green
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybookd/pseuds/Babybookd
Summary: "Fi-first time ko 'to, Jong-Jongin”“Sobrang cute mo Kyungsoo!”Narealize niya na ang laki laki naman kasi ng ano ni Jongin“Kyungsoo, ang sikip talaga!”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mga ka-Jagi nation! I'm a new writer and I would like to thank Tahanadhana ficfest for this opprtunity (during quarantine, yes naging author na rin ako sa panahong ito) and sa prompter na umagaw agad ng aking atensyon. Bigla nalang nabuo itong plot na to nung nabasa at inimagine ko yung prompt mo, salamat po at binuhay niyo ang aking inner writer spirit!
> 
> Pasensya po for any shortcomings.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and kudos.
> 
> Kudos to everything!
> 
> P.S. Alam kong medjo ewan yung title at summary pero..... basta hehehe!
> 
> Enjoy!

Isang maghapon nanaman ang haharapin ni Kyungsoo ngayon matapos ang nakaka-stress na isang linggo. Malapit nanaman matapos ang semester na ito at nagkakasunud sunod na ang mga deadlines and projects nila. Pero ang masaya, next year ay gagraduate na siya ng course niyang Business Administration. 

Simpleng tao lang ang ating bida pero nangingibabaw ang kakaibang kagandahan. Kung idedescribe ang itsura niya, he owns this beautiful pair of doe eyes, small nose, heart shaped plump lips, and fair skin. He's always wearing his prescription glasses with black round rims, he has this clean barber's cut, slightly shaved ang sides, pero medyo mahaba ang bangs niya na hanggang kilay niya. He's not chubby pero mataba ang cheeks niya na kay sarap pisilin pag nakangiti siya ng malaki. He also has a short stature but don't tell him that kasi, lagot kayo. In terms of personality, may pagkamahiyain but he's really friendly sa mga nakakabutihan niya ng loob at mga nakikilala niya first time. 

Kaso may pagka-masungit din talaga siya pagdating sa mga naghahabol sa kanya na di niya bet. Naiinis kasi siya dahil sa tingin niya, hindi naman siya ganun kaganda para maging gustuhin. Di niya rin naman kasi iniisip muna makipag date hangga't di pa siya gumagraduate ng college. Strict ang parents niya okay? Pero siyempre medyo may standards din naman siya at di yun basta-basta. Ni isa sa mga nanligaw o nagbalak na ligawan siya, di pasok sa qualifications niya. For him, his priorities would be himself, his family, his school and their business. Idagdag na natin si future boyfriend pag dumating na. / _ Nandito ka kaya ulit mamaya?/ _

Kahit na isa siyang busy-college-student, hindi alintana sa kanya ang pagbabantay sa small shop nila na "ukay-ukay". Sa katunayan, super hands-on silang pamilya sa shop nilang ito kung saan co-owner nila ang tita niya na nasa Australia. Duon galing lahat ng kanilang paninda na pinapadala buwan buwan ng tita niya. Apat na taon na rin nila itong pangkabuhayan simula nang bago pa magcollege si Kyungsoo. May kaya naman sila sa buhay pero siyempre libangan narin ng parents niya itong pagtitinda at extrang pangtustos. Nag-iisa man siyang anak, nakakahanap naman ang parents niya ng pwedeng i-hire na taga-tinda. Minsan naman ay mga kaibigan o kamag-anak nila ang nagvovo-volunteer mismo na magbantay.

Their shop is usually open from Monday-Saturday from 10am-5pm. Kapag weekdays, parents niya at iba pang katulong ang nasa tindahan, tapos kapag naman Saturdays, siya at iba pang assistant ang naka-duty. Lumalago na rin itong business nila at nagiging patok lately kaya masayang masaya ang pamilya sa success na nararanasan nila. 

Ngayon ay Sabado at siya ang nakatokang magbantay ngayon. Day-off muna ng isa nilang bantay na usually niyang kasama pero ngayon si bff muna ang makakasama niya. Walang iba kundi ang nag-iisang Byun Baekhyun, bestfriend na niya wala pa silang mga ngipin. 

So ayun nga, kahit nagta-trabaho siya ng Sabado, di niya alintana ang pagod kasi nasusulit naman ang araw niya dahil sa paborito niyang customer. 

Yes po, may bias po siyang customer at sabihin na nating ito ang nagpapagana sa kanya pumasok sa shop. Simula kasi ng makita niya ito, tinamaan na ata siya ni kupido. Ilang months palang naman ang nakakalipas ever since nagkakilala sila. 

Owner-customer muna ang status nila ngayon. Nagkaka-usap sila pero puro batian lang, tsaka kung may tanong about something or some items sa shop pero actually medyo super friendly na sila sa isa't isa. Alam mo yung feeling close ka sa nilalandi mo? Ganun… 

Sounds like regular customer si kuya ano? 

Tama. 

Ewan naman din kasi ni Kyungsoo kung paanong tuwing Sabado nalang lagi niya siyang nakikita at parang ginawang libangan ang pagshopping sa ukay-ukay nila? Well, hindi nalang din siya magrereklamo because for him, blessing yun at hindi makukumpleto ang weekend niya kung hindi niya makikita ang crush niya. Tuwing Sabado na nga lang eh, pagbigyan na. 

Kung may issue man siya sa duty niya, yun siguro yung minsang hindi pumupunta si crush o kaya naman ay minsan hindi siya yung nakaka-assist sa favorite customer niya dahil sa pagiging busy nila. Hindi man niya aminin, hindi siya mapakali pag nandiyan na ang taong kinagigiliwan niya. Yung tipong sinusundan niya ito ng tingin sa bawat galaw o kaya tinitingnan niya with his peripheral vision. Stalker mode? Yes, stalker siya, lol. 

  
  
  


Kasalukuyang nasa back office si Kyungsoo ngayon at chinecheck ang inventory pati na rin yung ibang checklist na pinadala ng tita niya. Pagkatapos niyang i-organize ang mga iyon, bumalik na siya sa harap at pumunta sa may counter. Chineck muna niya yung phone niya at nakitang nagtext si Baekhyun. Sabi on the way na siya. Binuksan na niya yung speakers at music playlist, computer at cash register tapos saglit niyang inabot ang remote ng aircon at in-on din ito. Medjo mainit na rin kasi kahit na umaga pa. Ayaw na ayaw niyang napapawisan dahil sa ayaw niya yung feeling ng nanlalagkit. 

Sa katunayan, naka t-shirt lang siya ngayon ng may kalakihan ng konti (pero hanggang ibabaw lang ng puwet niya) para kumportable siya at naka maong shorts na hanggang kalahati lang ng hita niya (bakat parin ang puwet). Sa tingin niya kasi hindi naman siya mag-iikot ng mag-iikot sa shop dahil halos nasa likod lang siya ng counter magdamag, kaya casual nalang ang suot niya everytime. 

Nang na-ikot na rin niya ang shop, kasabay ng pag-ayos ng mga nakasampay, bumalik na ulit siya sa may counter para dun na maghintay ng oras para i-open na yung shop for the day. Pinupunasan na niya ngayon yung workplace niya at mejo naiirita ng kaunti dahil naiinitan pa rin siya. 

Nagulat siya ng biglang may kumatok ng malakas sa glass door ng shop. Agad niyang nilingon ito pero hindi niya masyado makita yung kumakatok dahil natatakpan ng decorations ng door. 

Tiningnan niya ang orasan. 

"9:45 (am) palang ah? Sino ba 'tong ke-aga-agang mangistorbo?! Di makapaghintay eh, di pa nga ako ready," reklamo niya habang tinapon yung wipes na pinampunas niya, inabot ang susi ng pinto, at naglakad na sa harap para pagbuksan yung customer na naka-walong katok na ata sa labas.

Pagkalapit niya sa pinto, nanlaki lalo ang mga mata niyang malaki na at agad na sinusian pabukas ang pinto. Di niya inexpect yung buena mano ng shop today (pati na rin sana ng buhay niya) at etong bumungad sa kanya ang paborito niyang mukha. 

  
  
  


_ -Flashback to 6 months ago  _

_ (Bagay Tayo by Allmo$t playing in the background) _

_ *bell chimes rung* _

_ "Goodmorning Sir! Welcome to our shop. Just let me know if you need anything!" pagbati ni Kyungsoo sa kakapasok na customer. /Ay ang pogi/ agad nasabi niya sa isip niya dahil itong si kuyang kaka pasok ay tall, dark, and handsome. Halatang halata ang sexy bronze skin na sobrang bagay niya at ang korte ng noo, ng mga mata, ilong at panga ay nakaka-agaw talaga ng atensyon. Mukhang ang bango pa ng itsura!  _

_ "I will, thank you," sagot naman ni pogi. Pati boses niya ay nakaka-attract din sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.  _

_ Hinayaan niya lang maglibot si pogi. Maaga pa actually, wala pang dalawang oras nang nagbukas sila. Malapit na rin mag lunch pero nauna na sa break room yung kasama niya kaya naman siya muna ang nasa harap.  _

_ Nakalipas na ang sampung minuto. Kunwari sobrang busy niya at hindi nagpapahalatang tinititigan niya si cute guy habang ito ay patuloy na nagtitingin tingin sa isang aisle. Tuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagmasid pati na rin sa paglilista ng inventory sa may front counter.  _

_ Biglang bumukas ang pinto ng shop at may isang lalaki na pumasok. Agad itong napansin ni Kyungsoo at babati na sana ng goodmorning ng bigla itong nagsalita. _

_ "Jongin! Tol, ano matagal ka pa ba diyan? Naiihi nako eh. Sinundan na kita dito para makaalis na tayo agad," sabi ng isa pang matangkad na lalaki, mukhang kaibigan ng cute guy. _

_ /Jong.In. Pati pangalan gwapo!/ Isip ni Kyungsoo. _

_ "Oo eto na, nakapili na. Babayaran ko nalang." sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan habang papalapit sa counter at iniabot ang dalawang t-shirt at isang shorts kay Kyungsoo.  _

_ Nakasunod naman sa kanya ang kaibigan at nagsimula na rin i-run ni Kyungsoo ang transaction.  _

_ "Would that be all, sir?" sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa mukha ni Jongin. Medyo kabado pa ng konti kasi naiilang eh, lol! _

_ "Yes that's all." sagot ni Jongin with matching slowmo na pagtitig din kay Kyungsoo at sabay bigay ng maliit na ngiti. "Uhm, meron ba kayong restroom dito? Para sana dito sa kasama ko," tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.  _

_ "Oh, dito lang sa bandang likod. Makikita niyo agad yung 'restroom' sign." tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang likod na bahagi ng shop papuntang banyo.  _

_ "Thank you. Oh, Jongin punta muna ako dun. Wag mo kong iwan kundi lagot ka sakin!" pagbibiro naman ng kaibigan habang papaalis. _

_ Nang maiwan ang dalawa, saktong na-print na ang resibo saka inabot ito kay Jongin. Tahimik lang sila, wala pang nagsasalita. Pinapakiramdaman lang ni Kyungsoo ang presence ni Jongin. Napansin niyang naglilibot lang din ng tingin si Jongin sa shop.  _

_ "Bago lang ba 'tong ukay-ukay niyo?" nagulat si Kyungsoo sa biglang tanong ni Jongin. Nagkatinginan sila.  _

_ "Ahh, matagal na rin 'to, magfo- 4 years na. Pinaganda lang namin lalo para mas marami pa ang makapansin." sagot nito habang hindi makatingin ng diretso kay Jongin.  _

_ "Ganun ba? Kalilipat ko lang kasi ng dorm malapit dito at hindi pa ko nakakalibot. Nagkaron lang ako ng konting time ngayon so I decided to just check it out….. Maganda pala." sabi ni Jongin. Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa narinig at nakita niyang titig na titig si Jongin sa kanya at binigyan siya ng gwapong smirk.  _

_ "Sobrang ganda," Jongin added. _

_ /Did he just smirk at me? Jusko di ko kinaya Lord!/  _

_ Tumitig lang din si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti lang din pabalik kahit nang-iinit na ang pakiramdam niya. Feeling niya sobrang pula na niya ngayon.  _

_ Agad namang bumalik si friend at inaya nang umalis si Jongin nang makita nitong nasa kaniya na yung plastic bag.  _

_ "Salamat nga pala…" paghinto ni Jongin sa sasabihin. Kuha naman agad ni Kyungsoo yun at sabay dugtong ng, "Kyungsoo". _

_ "Salamat Kyungsoo, una na kami!" paalam ni Jongin. _

_ "Sige, ingat kayo, salamat din!" di alam ni Kyungsoo kung naga-assume lang siya o talagang mukhang malagkit ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya.  _

_ Pinanuod lang niya yung dalawa na umalis. Nandun parin yung kilig na nararamdaman niya. Iniisip niya na parang ang daming nangyari sa maliit na interaksyon na iyon. Ang importante ay magkakilala na sila, sa isip-isip niya. _

_ Hanggang sa may sumunod nang bagong mga customers at balik trabaho na siya ulit. _

_ -end of flashback _

  
  


"Hi Kyungsoo! Pasensya na kung napaaga masyado. Nagmamadali kasi ako eh. Kelangan ko makabili ng damit at makahabol sa binyag ng pamangkin ko," nagmamadaling explanation ni Jongin habang gulat paring titig na titig sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

"Ah ganun ba? Sige pasok ka na. Ano ba hinahanap mong klase?" pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad na papuntang men's section. 

"I need a white polo shirt. Actually ready naman na yung susuotin ko, kaso natanghali ako ng gising at ayun, nabangag na. Kung ano nalang sinuot ko at umalis na," nahihiyang pagkwento ni Jongin habang hinihimas niya ang batok niya at di masyado makatingin kay Kyungsoo. 

Nasa tapat na sila ngayon ng mga formal clothes at natawa lang si Kyungsoo sa kwento ni Jongin.

"Grabe ka matulog ha! Baka pagalitan ka ng pamangkin mo niyan pag na-late ka nga talaga," at sabay silang natawa. 

Nagturo si Kyungsoo ng mga ilang polo na puti. Inabot naman ni Jongin yung mga yun agad at sabay sabay na kinuha papuntang fitting room. 

Nagmamadali nga talaga. 

Natawa ulit si Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Uy Jongin, isa isa lang naman ang dalhin mo sa loob!"

Nagtingin pa ng ibang damit si Kyungsoo para sana i-abot kay Jongin kung sakali mang maghanap pa 'to ng iba bukod sa mga kinuha niya kanina. 

Habang patuloy siya sa ginagawa niya, biglang lumabas si Jongin ng fitting room at tinawag ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, tingnan mo nga kung okay ba 'to? What do you think?" pagtukoy niya sa suot suot niyang polo habang pabalik balik ang tingin sa kanya at sa salamin. 

Agad naman niyang nilingon si Jongin at tiningnan talaga (siya) yung polo ng mabuti, "hmm… ikaw, type mo ba? Magtry ka pa kaya?" 

Um-okay sign naman sa kanya si Jongin at pumasok muli sa loob at nagsukat. Mga tatlo pa ulit na polo yung sinukat niya at tinanong din yung opinyon ni Kyungsoo, ngunit pareho ata silang hirap pumili. Lumapit si Kyungsoo at inabot muna niya ang isang polong sa tingin niya ay bagay kay Jongin, bago niya kinuha pabalik yung mga nasukat na kanina. Hindi na nila na-check yung size, basta nalang ibinigay at sinukat. 

Nung inaayos ni Kyungsoo yung mga ibabalik na mga damit, bigla niyang narinig yung pagtawag ulit ni Jongin sa kanya, siguro mga 5 minutes ang nakalipas bago siya ulit tinawag. But this time, hindi lumabas si Jongin ng fitting room. 

Lumapit naman si Kyungsoo sa pinto at tinawag siya pabalik, "Jongin, ayos ka lang ba? Nakapili ka na?" 

"Kyungsoo pasok ka nga dito, tulungan mo ko tanggalin to," nag-aalalang pagsagot ni Jongin at yung mga salitang iyon ang nagpabilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. 

Pagpasok niya, naabutan niya si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya pabalik mula sa salamin. Nagkatitigan muna sila saglit. Hindi pa agad napansin ni Kyungsoo ang problema. 

Umurong ng kaunti si Jongin para may space si Kyungsoo at saka silang dalawa nagharap. 

Pagkaharap ni Jongin sa kanya, dumiretso agad ang tingin niya sa suot nito. Nanlaki ulit ang mga mata niya.

Bigla siyang nang-init at kinabahan dahil kaharap lang naman niya ang masarap / _ mukha kasing masarap _ /… ay este, matigas / _ oh yes matigas nga _ /…

  
  


Mahaba at naka-umbok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mahabang torso at umbok na 8-pack abs ni Jongin !!! 

  
  
  


Jusko nanigas ang baby boy niyo sa kinatatayuan niya at naka-ilang lunok siya. Pakiramdam niya inaapoy siya ng lagnat at wala na siyang maramdamang iba, bukod sa narinig niya sakto ang pagtugtog ng kantang Yummy by Justin Bieber. / _ Ba't ba nasa playlist ko 'to?!/  _

"Kyungsoo…"

Nabasag ang pagkatulala niya ng tawagin siya ni Jongin kaya inangat na niya ang tingin dito at nagtanong, "huh? Ah… a-anong gagawin natin?" 

Nagtatakang tiningnan siya ni Jongin at natatawa ng kaunti sa itsura ni Kyungsoo ngayon habang unti-unti naman niyang hinuhubad yung polo.

Pinapanuod naman siya ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng sobrang pagkabog ng dibdib neto.

"J-Jongin… ano, ah… dito talaga?? Ngayon na?? Ang bilis naman ata!" 

"Huh? Anong ibig mong sabihin, Kyungsoo?" nalilitong tanong ni Jongin.

Bigla namang yumuko si Kyungsoo, "Fi-first time ko 'to, Jong-Jongin….." mahinang pagkakasabi niya.

Natigilan si Jongin sa paghuhubad, "Ano iyon Kyungsoo? Hindi kita maintindihan."

Nagtaas ng tingin sa kaniya si Kyungsoo, "An- ano ba kasing gagawin mo sakin? Ganito kaba kabilis?" halos pabulong na pagkakasabi niya sa huli. 

"Wait, are you thinking na I wannaaa…" nakatawang tinitingnan siya ni Jongin while chuckling. Nakakunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. 

"Sobrang cute mo Kyungsoo! Wag ka mag-alala, aabot din tayo dun," nakangiting sabi ni Jongin habang pinisil niya ng mahina ang left cheek ni Kyungsoo. 

"What--" 

"Eto kasing polo masikip yung sleeves kaya papatulong sana ako sayo na hilain 'to. Di ko kaya mag-isa eh." pagtuloy ni Jongin habang sinusubukan ulit na tanggalin yung polo.

Eh siyempre masikip ang fitting room dahil pang-isahan lang naman kasi kaya halos madikit na ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Jongin. 

Hindi talaga makagalaw at mapakali si Kyungsoo at patingin tingin sa gilid, huwag lang sa harap niya, at palunok lunok. Kung titingnan siya, kabado talaga ang itsura niya. Pero since nasa huwisyo pa naman siya, sinimulan na niyang hubaran, ay este, tulungan si Jongin tanggalin ang manggas ng damit nang makita niyang hirap ito. 

Habang kabado parin, "talikod ka nga, hihilain ko nalang mula dito," sabi niya kay Jongin na sinunod naman nung isa. 

Dahan-dahang hinihila ng sabay ni Kyungsoo yung dalawang manggas pero masikip talaga. Narealize niya na ang laki laki naman kasi ng ano ni Jongin… ng mga braso niya. Kelangan isa-isa lang ang pagtanggal.

"Jongin, okay lang ba kung itulak ko yung balikat mo para mahila ko ng maayos 'tong isa muna?" tanong niya kay Jongin. 

Since nakatalikod si Jongin sa kanya, sa salamin sila nag-uusap. Tinanguan naman siya ni Jongin pabalik kaya hinawakan niya yung isang balikat ni Jongin at medyo tinulak at ini-stretch naman nito yung braso niya kay Kyungsoo. 

Pero hindi pa rin ganun kadali.

"Kyungsoo, ang sikip talaga!" komento ni Jongin at sinubukang galawin yung braso niya kung san tinatanggalan ng manggas. 

"Sandali lang, huwag kang gagalaw, i-strech mo lang kasi," utos niya na agad namang nasunod. Pagkatapos ng ilang hila niya, success niya ring natanggal ang manggas. Ganun din sa kabila pero mas mabilis lang dahil tinulungan siya ni Jongin kasi free naman na yung isang kamay niya. Hawak lang ni Kyungsoo yung damit na nahubad.

Ngayon ay magkaharap pa rin sila, ang pinagkaiba lang, wala nang pantaas si Jongin at si Kyungsoo ay mukhang di na talaga makahinga. 

Parang bumigat yung tensyon sa pagitan nila bigla. Nung nagkatinginan na sila, parang bumagal ata ang lahat at nabawasan ang senses ni Kyungsoo. 

Ang bigat na ng paghinga niya at nakakainis kasi ang tagal ding tumitig ni Jongin! At teka lang, humahakbang din itong si Jongin palapit lalo kay Kyungsoo. Walang nagtatanggal ng paningin, parang may kumpetisyon na nagaganap. 

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na lumipat ang mga mata ni Jongin sa mga labi niya at biglang dinilaan ang sariling mga labi. Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo kasi papalapit ng papalapit si Jongin talaga at napasandal na siya sa pinto ng fitting room. 

5 inches nalang po ang layo ng mga mukha't katawan nila sa isa't isa. Kulang nalang iharang ni Kyungsoo yung damit na hawak niya sa mukha niya mismo sa sobrang hiya!

Nabigla siya ng biglang pinatong ni Jongin ang isang palad nito sa pinto, lagpas sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Ang lapit na niya talaga at nararamdaman na niya yung paghinga ni Jongin. Konti nalang maghahalikan na sila. 

"Soo…" pinaikling pagbanggit ni Jongin sa pangalan niya habang ang mga mata nito ay seryosong nakatitig sa kanya. 

Para silang naghihintayan kung sino ang magsasara ng distansya nila.

  
  
  
  


Masyado silang absorbed sa kinatatayuan nilang dalawa ngayon kaya naman hindi nila narinig ang pagtunog ng bell chimes sa may pinto ng shop. 

"Mamsh andito na meee! Where na youuu?" iyong sigaw na ang nagbasag ng bubble nila at nagpahiwalay sa kanilang dalawa. 

Binuksan na agad ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng fitting room at saka sila nilingon ni Baekhyun. 

"OH.EHM.GEEEEEE!!!! Hala Kyungsooooo!!! Anong milagro ginagawa niyo diyan?! Umagang umaga!!!" reaksyon ng nagulat na Baekhyun. 

Ang bungad lang naman kay Baekhyun ay dalawang taong gulat ang mukha na akala mo'y huling huli sa akto - isang lalaking walang pantaas na suot at isang lalaking may hawak nung nawawalang pantaas. 

“Hoy bakla ano 'to? Bat mo hinubaran si pogi? Grabe ka! Magpa virgin ka naman muna wag masyado mabilis, aysusmaryosep!" sunud sunod na pagsasalita ni Baekhyun with matching tawa at hand gestures. 

Kumunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo at nilingon ng mabilis si Jongin, magso-sorry sana siya sa kaniya dahil sa bibig ng kaibigan pero pagtingin niya kay Jongin, medyo yumuko ito para sana itago yung tawa. 

Lalong napahiya si Kyungsoo kaya naman agad agad na siyang kumilos at lumakad pabalik sa mga polo habang ineexplain ang sitwasyon niya. Sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun. 

"Ikaw baklang Baekhyun, ang ingay mo talaga ha! Tinutulungan ko lang si Jongin mamili ng polong kailangan niya," explain niya habang naghahanap ng tamang size. Take note, kilala naman talaga ni Baek si Jongin dahil nake-kwento ito ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Siya pala si Jongin! OMG! Pero tinutulungan? Anong tulong yun te? Kelangan nasa loob ka rin? Kaloka!" pang-aasar ni Baek sa kaibigan with matching maldita face.

"Tse! Mamaya ko na iki-kwento okay? Nagmamadali yung tao eh," sagot ni Kyungsoo habang hawak na yung tamang size at pabalik na kay Jongin.

"Jongin?" katok niya sa pinto. "Uhm, eto isukat mo na, mas malaki ng kaunti kaya sure na kasya na 'to." pinagbuksan siya ni Jongin (topless pa rin) at inabot yung polo.

"Thank you," ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. "Pero Kyungsoo, pwedeng maghintay ka muna diyan sa labas? Tatanungin kasi ulit kita eh kung okay ba yung sukat?" nahihiyang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sige lang, magdamit k- I mean, magsukat ka na ulit." pagngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pabalik. 

Nagsukat na ulit si Jongin. This time, sakto na yung size at bagay na bagay daw sa kanya sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Pumunta na sila sa counter para mabayaran na yung shirt. Sinuot na ni Jongin yung polo kasi didiretso na siya sa venue ng binyag. 

May natitira pang 5 minutes bago mag-simula ang shop pero bukas naman na ang pinto at nakasindi na yung "OPEN" led light banner nila sa labas. 

Mabuti nalang at wala pang pumapasok. Si Baekhyun, ayun pinaalis muna ni Kyungsoo sa counter kaya nagwawalis nalang siya ng sahig ngayon. Pasimple niyang nililingon sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nakikichismis para lang mang-asar mamaya. 

Bago tuluyang umalis si Jongin, humingi muna siya ng paumanhin kay Kyungsoo sa biglaang eksena nila sa fitting room.

"Kyungsoo, about sa kanina…" saglit na huminto si Jongin kaya nilingon niya ito. Nagtama ang mga mata nila. "Sorry kung naabala kita at nagpatulong pa ako. Nagmukha tuloy akong parang bata," pagtuloy niya with paghaplos sa batok dahil sa hiya at pagka-ilang. "Tsaka yung muntik na kitang maha---"

"Jongin, wala yun! Okay lang sakin na tulungan ka siyempre, ikaw pa...” pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa sasabihin sana ni Jongin kasi gets na niya ang ibig sabihin nito at hindi na po niya talaga kaya ang magkahalong kilig at kahihiyang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Like, gusto na niya magpalamon nalang sa sahig.

“Thank you talaga,” pagngiti ulit ni Jongin. “Gusto ko bumawi sayo Kyungsoo. Kung okay lang, pwede ba makuha number mo?” tanong nito habang kinakapa na yung phone sa bulsa.

Maaatake na ata si Kyungsoo any minute now...

“You’re welcome Jongin and sige okay lang ulit. Akin na,” sagot ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang matamis na ngiti at maliit na tawa, sabay abot ng kamay sa phone ni Jongin. 

Tinype na niya yung number niya at siya na rin mismo ang nag miscall dito para naman ma-save niya number ni Jongin. 

"Thank you ulit Kyungsoo!"

  
  
  


Hindi lang phone number ang nagkapalitan sa araw na iyon kundi pati na ang mga tinginan na puno ng kilig, mga ngitian na nakaka-aliw, at mga “ingat ka”, “see you next time”, “bye(s)” ng dalawang lalaki na malaki ang posibilidad na magbunga ang nag-uumpisang pagkakaibigan. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  


Hindi naman talaga mahilig magshopping si Jongin lalo na sa ukay-ukay. Di rin naman siya mapili pero wala lang siya talaga magawa sa apartment na nilipatan niya nuong umaga ng araw na iyon. Kinontact niya ang kaibigang si Ravi at niyayang maglakad lakad at mamasyal sa malapit na business street sa apartment niya. Naghiwalay muna sila sandali ng kaibigan. 

Pinasok niya itong mukhang bagong ukay-ukay shop. Na-impress siya kasi maaliwalas ang interior ng shop at kahit maaga pa, mangilan-ngilan na din ang namimili. Marami ring magagandang items besides apparels. Pero parang ang pinaka maganda ata dun sa shop ay yung cute guy na nasa counter. 

Nagkaron siya ng chance na makausap ito kanina dahil sa kaibigan niyang atat. Nakuha niya ang pangalan - “Kyungsoo”, ngayon niya lang narinig ang pangalan na iyon. May kakaiba sa aura ng lalaking yun at di niya makalimutan. / _ Bakit kasi sobrang cute?/ _

Tama, pasok na pasok ito sa mga tipo niya. Matagal tagal na ring walang ganap sa love life niya. Ano kaya kung pormahan niya ang cute at magandang lalaki na 'to? Oo, crush na niya agad kahit first time nila magmeet that time.

Si Kyungsoo lang naman ang dahilan kung bakit siya pabalik balik dun eh. Kasi gusto niyang makita ito kahit minsanan lang. Swerte niya kasi every Saturday siya may time at laging nanduduon si Kyungsoo. 

May pagkatorpe si Jongin pero nagte-take chances pa rin naman siya kung gusto niya or kung sa tingin niyang may pag-asa siya. Kahit na matagal na siyang single, sa kadahilanang hinihintay pa niya si "the one", itong encounter niya kay Kyungsoo ay iba ang tama sa kanya. Kaya ayun, sinusubukan niyang makipag-interaksyon sa kanya kahit saglit lang. You know, like small talks. 

Di man kumpirmado pero feeling niya may gusto rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Halata naman sa mga actions nito at hindi naman siya ganun kamanhid sa palagay niya. 

Dumating nga yung isang sabado na hindi niya talaga pinlano. Totoong natanghali siya ng gising para sa binyag ng pamangkin niyang lalaki. Nagmadali siyang magbihis at umalis na. Buti nahablot pa niya yung regalo para sa pamangkin. 

Nagda-drive na siya nang ma-realize niyang mali ang suot niyang pantaas. Naisip naman niya agad na pumunta dun sa ukay-ukay at bumili nalang ulit ng bago kesa bumalik pa siya. (Uy, hindi ito excuse para makita si Kyungsoo ha? Hindi talaga!)

Kung hindi mo nga talaga inaasahan, biglang dadating o mangyayari. Again, hindi naman niya pinlano na makaharap si Kyungsoo sa ganung sitwasyon. Pero andun na eh at nangailangan siya ng tulong. 

Tulong para maghubad! 

Sa totoo lang, sobrang hiyang hiya siya that time pero no choice talaga. Alalang-alala niya yung itsura ni Kyungsoo nung nagpatulong siya dito. Soooobrang cute kasi namumula siya!!! Ang sarap asarin! 

Uulitin lang, hindi ito sinadya. 

Nung natanggal na yung damit, nakahinga siya ng kaunti kasi kumportable na siya ulit, pero yung itsura ni Kyungsoo… Nadadala siya.

Masyadong intimate ang situation nila at that moment sa fitting room at ang ganda lang ni Kyungsoo sa paningin niya that time. Dahil sa naging posisyon nila, kung saan nakasandal na halos si Kyungsoo sa pinto ng fitting room, parang may kung anong nagtulak sa kanya na gumawa ng move. Nilapit niya ang sarili niya kay Kyungsoo at nakipagtitigan dito. Halos konting space nalang mahahalikan na niya si Kyungsoo. Konting konti nalang, dahan dahan lang… / _ Ang ganda ng hugis ng hugis ng mga labi niya, ang kapal, parang ang sarap halikan./ _

Siyempre sa isang istorya, palaging may next episode. Hanggang dun muna ang climax nila for now. Abangan nalang daw ang susunod. 

Pero at least nakuha narin niya ang number nito. Another "not-so-excuse" para lumevel-up na ang status nilang dalawa. Dahil sa nangyari, lalo lang naging pursigido si Jongin na ligawan na nga si Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  
  


Nakahabol po si Jongin sa binyag, don't worry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Araw-araw na sila magkatext ngayon. Nagkikita pa rin sila tuwing Sabado, kung saan hindi na lang basta customer si Jongin kasi dinadalhan na niya ng kung anu-anong pasalubong si Kyungsoo everytime. Minsan yayayain niya itong mamasyal o kumain after ng trabaho nito pagkatapos ay ihahatid pauwi. Minsan niyayaya sa dorm… 

Kahit nagkakakilanlanan pa lang sila, sigurado sila sa nararamdaman para sa isa’t isa. Yun bang obvious na pero hindi pa nila inaamin officially. Siguro kasi hindi ganun kadaling umamin, o di kaya nama’y nabibilisan sila pareho. 

Pwede rin namang may pangamba o di kasiguraduhan sa nararamdaman o kaya naman maliit na takot kung saan may tanong na “pano kung hindi siya ang para sakin?” Medyo parang OA naman ng mga thoughts na yun. 

Ang mas importante ay yung ngayon. Marami kasing mga unexpected or unplanned na mga pangyayari. Unplanned na pumasok si Jongin sa shop. Unplanned na mapansin siya ni Kyungsoo. Unplanned na ma-late ng gising. Unplanned na mali ang nasuot. At mas lalong unplanned ang hubarang naganap. 

  
  
  


Pero ang pinaka-unplanned sa lahat…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ay ang may nabuong pag-iibigan sa isang ukay-ukay. 

  
  
  


♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ _ Epilogue _ ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
  
  


"Kuya Kyungsoo andito na yung sundo mo! Pinapatanong kung ready ka na?" tawag sa kaniya ng kasama ni Kyungsoo sa shop ngayon. Pinuntahan kasi siya sa office.

"Thanks Yeri. Paki sabi hintayin niya ako diyan sa may pinto at palabas nako, ha? Salamat!" ngiti niya kay Yeri.

Bumalik na si Yeri sa labas at si Kyungsoo naman ay kinuha na ang phone, susi at wallet. Nagspray muna siya ng konting pabango ulit, tingin saglit sa salamin, at lumabas na. Tuwang tuwa siya sa suot niyang sweatshirt ngayon. 

Paglabas niya, sinalubong na siya agad ni Jongin.

"Hi cutie!" bati ni Jongin habang pinulupot ang dalawang mga kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. Niyakap din naman siya pabalik nito.

"Hey sexy!" bawi naman ni Kyungsoo habang tinaasan niya ng isang kilay ang baby niya. 

"Ang ganda ng suot mo ngayon ah? Ako ang pumili niyan." 

"Ang kulit mo naman kasi. Pumili at pumilit kamo na magkaparehas tayo ng isusuot ngayon." 

Pareho silang nakasuot ng white long sleeved sweatshirt na may bear sa gitna. 

"Siyempre dahil proud ako na ikaw ang boyfriend ko at gusto kong ipagyabang tayo sa mundo." sabi ni Jongin habang magkayakap pa rin sila at yumuko siya para i-peck ang lips ni Kyungsoo.

"Sayo lang po ako, big baby!" si Kyungsoo naman ang humalik dito. 

"I love you so much, mahal!" 

"I love you too ng sobra, mahal ko~" 

"You know I love you the most, right?"

Bilang tugon, hinalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa noo nito. 

Nagtawanan pa sila sandali bago magpaalam sa mga nagbabantay ngayon sa shop.

Date ulit nila ngayon but it's gonna be a special one. 

Dahil ise-celebrate nila ang kanilang first anniversary simula nang maging sila. 

  
  


Hindi rin ganun katagal bago sinagot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hindi rin kasi nagkulang sa effort si Jongin sa panliligaw. Sabi nga kanina, pursigido siya. 

Simple man ang pagsisimula ng pagkakakilala nila, sisiguraduhin naman nila na magiging espesyal ang namungang pag-iibigan sa isa't-isa. 

Wala nga siguro sa kung paano o kung saan mo nakilala ang " **_the one_ ** " mo. Basta yung pinapakita at pinatutunayan sayo ng taong iyon ay totoo at tapat, mapapanatili niyong matatag ang relasyon niyo. 

  
  
  


#kaisooforever

**Author's Note:**

> Kamusta? ;)
> 
> Open po ako to any comments.
> 
> Maraming salamat po sa time ninyo!
> 
> *refer to zkdlin's IG live last 200425 for the sweatshirt with bear print.


End file.
